Kiss
by purinchan02
Summary: Just Aomine fooling around. a very short story PAIRING: AoKise WARNING: YAOI


***DISCLAIMER***

**my first AoKise story! please bear with it :D**

* * *

April 1

Many days had already passed since the vacation started. Every student must be enjoying their time now, playing around leisurely. It was also like that for Kise. He spent almost every day playing 1 on 1 with Aomine. It was difficult to do during school because they are in different teams now so that's why this vacation, he decided that he'll play with Aomine as much as he can.

Just like what he did today, Kise just finished playing a one on one with the man.

"Aominecchi! Let's play again tomorrow, ok—"

Kise was shut when a pair of lips covered his. And before he could even react, Aomine suddenly pulled away.

_Ehhhhh?_

_Aominecchi kissed me?_

It was just quick and wasn't passionate but Kise could still feel his lips tingling from where Aomine's brushed his.

_D-Did Aominecchi find out that I like him?_

"A-Aominecchi… what was that?" Kise tried to sound angry but he stuttered accidentally.

"It's April Fools' day. I have the right to fool around."

"Eh?"

_It's April Fools' Day today? So Aominecchi was just fooling around? B-But…_

"That wasn't funny! Give me back my first kiss!" Kise shouted at the man. He walked near Aomine and grabbed his collar, pulling the man closer to him.

Aomine just stared at him with same usual lazy look on his face. He scowled first before replying to the model. "So you want to kiss me?"

Kise's mouth fell open as he heard those and his blush went darker. "I—" he tried to reply but found no words to say so he squeezed his mouth shut again.

Seeing the blonde's reaction, Aomine couldn't help but smirk. "Also, this is the last time I'm playing one on one with you. It's getting boring and I'm sure Kagami is way better than you."

_H-Huh?_

Kise's eyes widened at the said words. His hands that were clutching the taller man's collar started to tremble. "A-Aominecchi…" At the same time he whispered Aomine's nickname, tears started to gather in his eyes.

Aomine took Kise's trembling hands, letting himself be free from the blonde's touch. "I'm leaving, nice game today," he said as he turned his back to Kise and started to walk away. "Too bad you didn't get to beat me 'til the end," he continued, adding a short, mocking laugh at the end.

Kise stood still in horror as he watched the back of the man he admired the most… and loved the most… he stood still in horror as he watched Aomine leave him alone.

_L-Last game…_

_I-I wasn't good enough…_

"I… I…" Kise sobbed as he tried to find words to say… words that would make the blue-haired man turn his back again and come back to him to play with him again but…

_I'm such an idiot…_

He was way too idiot to think of anything.

_Aominecchi… Aominecchi…_

Kise couldn't do a thing but sit on the floor and hug his knees. He rested his head there and started sobbing. He kept his feelings for Aomine hidden for so long so that the man wouldn't feel so disgusted being with him.

But that wasn't enough.

_Not enough… _

He should be stronger so he could stay beside the man and he failed to do that. Aomine found someone stronger and playing with that someone would be more fun.

"Kise"

_Now I'm hearing things._

"Kise, you idiot. What the hell are doing, crying in the middle of the street court? Everyone will think you're crazy."

Kise looked up and saw Aomine standing in front of him. "Ugh…" Just seeing his face makes Kise remember what Aomine just told him a while ago and that made more tears flow down his cheeks. "It's fine-ssu…" he sobbed. "Y-you don't have to care… I just…" he tried to say more words but he couldn't because all he could ever do now was cry. He bowed his head again and started crying.

"Tsk" Aomine sighed. He sat in front of Kise and grabbed the hands that were hugging his knees. "Look at me, Kise. It was just a joke. April Fools' Day, remember?" he informed the blonde.

Hearing what the man said, Kise stopped sobbing and raised his head to look at Aomine. "A-April Fools…" he whispered.

Aomine still had the same angry look he has on his face but he was happy that the blonde had stop crying. "Yes, I already told you earlier," he said as he let go of Kise's hands. "I can't believe you still fell for that after knowing today is April Fools' Day. You're such an idiot," he insulted, scratching the back of his head with annoyance. And even though he was annoyed, he felt happy that the model reacted this way.

"Waahhh!" Kise started crying loudly before throwing himself to the man. He straddled Aomine's lap and he sobbed on his shoulders. "Aominecchi, that wasn't cool. You'll pay for making me feel like this."

"Really?" Aomine pushed Kise away gently so he could see that beautiful face. "What do you want then?"

Kise was shocked at the question and he wondered what to answer.

_S-Should I say it?_

_B-But…_

_Ahh, whatever!_

_It's now or never!_

"T-The kiss…" Kise whispered. "I don't want it to be just a joke…" he continued, still with a very low voice. He closed his eyes tightly, too scared to hear what Aomine would reply.

But the man stayed quiet and Kise didn't know what to do. He opened his eyes to look at Aomine and saw the same annoyed expression he always has. "Ah… Ah…" he couldn't form a single word and more tears flowed down his cheeks.

_It's over. It's over. It's over. _

"I… I… I'm so so—" Kise saw the man smile… a passionate smile and he was lost for words again.

"Then let's kiss again but it will be real this time."


End file.
